


Jump on It

by mahbecks



Series: Becks' Gladnis Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breaking in a new bed, Cock Rings, Day 1, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gladnis Week, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: After spending over an hour getting their new bed situated just right, Ignis plans to make it up to Gladio with romance, candles, and a sensual night in.But when Gladio starts the night off without him, there’s a change of plans.*A story for Gladnis Week 2017, Day One - Breaking in a New Bed/Couch





	Jump on It

“A little to the left.”

Gladio sighed, kneeling down and shoving the new mattress and box springs over a few inches. “There,” he said, looking up at Ignis. “How’s that?”

“Hmm.”

It still wasn’t quite straight; something was still off. But Gladio had been shifting the bed back and forth for perhaps an hour now, a little to the right, and then a little to the left, and then back again in the other direction. It was taking far too long in Ignis’ estimation, and he was more than a little frustrated.

“What if we tried something else?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Such as?” he asked.

“Well, from where I am, this table looks kinda wonky,” Gladio replied, putting a hand on the end table at his hip. “Maybe if we moved it instead…?”

Ignis frowned. Could it be so simple? Could it be that the problem wasn’t the bed at all, but an askew table? Now that he looked a little more closely, it did look slightly less than square...

Yes, perhaps that was it.

“Try it,” he instructed. “Though watch the alarm clock. It’s real Tenebraen water crystal.”

“I ain’t gonna break it,” Gladio muttered, rolling his eyes. As if to show this off, he very, very gently scooted the little nightstand into a different position. “Better?”

That had done it - everything looked as it should now, the tables and bed perfectly aligned. Ignis nodded, relieved. “That will do,” he said.

Gladio sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Fuckin’ finally. Thought I was never gonna get it right.” He glared down at the new mattress, as if it were to blame for his troubles, and not the table beside his leg. “Thing better be comfortable, after all that work.”

“Why don’t you try it out?” Ignis suggested.

Gladio turned towards him and grinned, reaching a hand out. “Why don’t we try it out?” he shot back.

Ignis smirked, gently pushing Gladio‘s gand out of the way even as he stepped within his lover’s reach. “Tempting - but I refuse to do anything with the bed until we’ve put sheets on it,” he drawled. “It cost far too much money for us to stain it the very first night we own it.”

Gladio’s mouth turned down into a moue of disappointment. “You’re no fun,” he muttered.

“I’m patient,” Ignis disagreed. “A trait you’d be better off learning.”

Gladio waved a hand dismissively.

“Besides,” Ignis added, taking another step forward. He placed a hand on Gladio’s chest, feeling how his heart was beating strong and fast beneath his skin, and let his fingers trail down until they were resting upon his belt. “Wouldn’t you rather allow me to set the scene, instead of rushing into things?”

Gladio caught his hand, lightly gripping his wrist, eyes interested. “Oh, yeah?” he said. “What d’you have in mind?”

“Candles, dark curtains, red silk sheets…” He spoke slowly, making certain to enunciate each word as he said it. All the while, his fingers danced in circles along the thin cotton of Gladio’s shirt, teasing. “Something to give us the right sort of mood, you understand.”

“What kinda mood is that?”

Ignis considered it for a moment. “Sensual,” he finally replied. “Decidedly so.”

Gladio took another half-step forward, forcing Ignis’ fingers to flatten against his stomach. “I like the sound of that,” he breathed. “A lot.”

“We’ll start slowly,” Ignis said, eyes flicking up to Gladio’s face. His eyes had darkened, golden irises beginning to eclipse with black, and his lips were parted. Ignis wanted to press forward and kiss them, to draw that plump, pink flesh into his mouth and bite it. But he resisted, intent upon his goal of driving Gladio mad with desire. “I’ll strip you out of your clothing, turn you over onto your stomach, running my fingers along your spine.”

Gladio breathed in sharply, hand tightening on Ignis’ wrist.

“I’ll work my hands from your shoulders to your hips, teasing you, caressing you,” Ignis continued, enjoying the reaction he was eliciting. “Your muscles will be tense, I imagine, from all of this heavy lifting you’ve done today. I’ll have to help you… release the tension.”

Gladio let out a soft groan, eyes slipping closed for a moment. “Fuck, Iggy,” he said.

“Mmm, yes,” Ignis murmured. “That’s the general idea.”

Gladio’s eyes snapped back open, and before Ignis could say anything else, he’d leaned down and captured his mouth in a swift, hard kiss. It was aggressive, Gladio’s lips demanding and fierce, but not forceful, and Ignis responded just as ardently. A hand curled around the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, Gladio’s tongue licking into his mouth.

And then it was over, Gladio taking a step back just as quickly as he’d stepped forward. Ignis had to catch himself, almost tipping over from the sudden movement.

“How much time d’you need?” Gladio asked. “To get everything.”

Ignis thought about it. “A half hour, at most,” he said. “The store’s just down the street.” He lifted an eyebrow, not missing the way Gladio shifted to adjust himself in his sweatpants. “Can you manage? I wouldn’t want you to start without me.”

Gladio grinned, palming himself. “No promises,” he said, “Not when I’ve got this big, empty, comfortable bed all to myself-”

“Gladio.”

“Alright, alright,” Gladio said, chuckling. “I was only teasin’. Mostly.” He stepped forward, giving Ignis another, much briefer kiss. “You go get that stuff. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Ignis snaked a hand out, grabbing him as he passed Ignis by. He yanked him back, unable to resist stealing one more kiss before he left. Gladio made an appreciative noise, nipping at Ignis’ lip, hand squeezing at his hip.

“Don’t make me wait too long,” he said when they broke apart, grinning once more as he danced away with a wink.

Ignis grabbed his wallet and his coat, already moving towards the front door. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * * * *

If Gladio has thought taking a shower would help with the insistent, sudden need between his thighs, he was mistaken.

Really mistaken.

He rinsed off only half-heartedly, hands itching to cup himself, to wrap around his cock and satisfy himself with a few good, hard tugs. He’d not have let himself come, of course. Nah. He could be good. He’d wait for Iggy to get back for that. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to fuck his hand. Because, honestly, he’d have liked nothing better.

Still, he resisted, forcing himself to focus on getting clean even when he wanted nothing than to get absolutely filthy.

Once he was finished, he stood on the bathmat for a while, dripping. Should he bother with clothes? Seemed a bit pointless, when Ignis was just gonna come home and fuck his brains out. But he’d only been able to stand the hot water for a few minutes before it had become too much, and he had time to kill. Maybe he could run out, get a snack or something.

He thought about his for a moment, and then nixed the idea. Traffic sucked, and stores were always busy this time of day.

Nah. No way he was leaving now. He might miss Iggy, and then he’d be horny and stuck in line somewhere.

Maybe he’d just stay naked. Yeah, that sounded good. Wasn’t like anyone was gonna come barging in the front door, right? Besides, it was his home as much as it was Ignis’ - if he wanted to walk around naked, he could.

Having decided what to do, he grabbed a towel and dried off, finishing up with his hair. Once he’d gotten the long stands mostly dry, he attacked it with a comb, putting it back into some sort of order. Seeing as how he’d skipped the soap while he’d stood under the water, he then put on a fresh layer of deodorant and sprayed on some cologne, wanting to smell nice for his lover. At the last minute, he decided to brush his teeth too. Couldn’t hurt to smell and taste great, right?

There.

He was ready.

He stepped out into the hallway, looking at the fancy alarm clock on Ignis’ table. When he saw how much time had passed, or rather how much time had not passed, he groaned.

Iggy had only been gone ten minutes.

Fuck.

His cock was still hard as a rock too, jutting out proudly between his thighs. He stared down at it, willing it to go away, or at the very least, wilt a little bit. But then he remembered the bed, and the sheets Iggy had promised to buy, and the candles, and fuck, but how the hell was he supposed to think of anything but Iggy fucking him right now?

Before he knew it, he’d reached down and put a hand around his length, twisting up slowly from base to tip. A light groan left his lips, and he let his head fall back, wet hair sticking to his shoulders. He imagined it was Ignis’ hand on him, Ignis’ fingers gripped ‘round his dick, Ignis’ thumb toying with the slit at the head, Ignis catching the precome with a finger and bringing it to his lips to taste.

“Shit, yeah,” he breathed, eyes slipping open once again. He pumped his hand a few more times, rocking forward into his first, his other hand reaching down to grab at the sink. He was panting now, breathing a little harder as moisture began to bead on his skin from the combination of humidity and his arousal.

He licked at it, catching the liquid on his upper lip with his tongue. It was slightly salty, like sweat, but mostly tasteless, and it did nothing to quench the fire building deep in the pit of his stomach.

Damn it all - why hadn’t they thought to buy sheets before they’d gotten the bed? They’d known it would need new ones, the new mattress a good foot and a half longer than their old one had been in order to accommodate Gladio’s height. If they’d just preordered a set, shit, they wouldn’t be in this predicament right now, would they?

But then again, he doubted Ignis would’ve been satisfied with buying new bedding online. He always liked to pick that stuff out in person, not trusting a website to accurately convey color and texture. And that didn’t even begin to touch Ignis’ problems with home delivery.

“What if it’s damaged in shipping, Gladio?” he’d ask. “Then I’ll just have to send it back.”

Well, that was what free return labels were, Gladio thought, and it wasn’t as if they didn’t have the money to spend on the postage. But hey, whatever, if going to the store made Ignis happy, Gladio was more than happy to let him do his shopping in person. Most days.

Not today though. Not when he was standing before his bathroom cabinet, slowly jacking off into his fist and wishing Ignis were here to do it for him.

The thought gave him pause, and Gladio felt his hand slow. He took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and blowing it out through his mouth. Fuck. He needed to get a grip. Cool his jets, slow down there. Or else he really was gonna come before Ignis even had a shot at him.

Groaning, though this time in frustration, he pushed himself up and away, exiting the bathroom before he could talk himself out of it. Moving slowly, he padded into the kitchen and got himself a big glass of water. He drank it all in two gulps, putting the cup in the sink and wiping his mouth with a hand.

A quick glance to the stove told him Ignis had been gone for twenty minutes now.

Fuck me.

Was Iggy at least on his way back? Surely he was hurrying - he knew Gladio hated waiting when sex was on the table.

Or on the bed, this time.

He snorted at the bad joke. It was the sorta thing Iggy would’ve laughed at, the kinda thing he’d say with a sly grin, relishing the groans of his audience. Terrible, awful, punny. Normally, Gladio wasn’t one for that type of humor. But right now, he’d take any kind of distraction, and he let himself chuckle as he walked back to the bedroom, grabbing his phone from the dresser.

He’d dialed Ignis’ number before he’d realized it, bringing the device up to his ear.

Iggy answered in two rings, sounding breathless and rushed. “Yes?”

“Hurry,” Gladio said, sinking into an armchair by the window.

“Gladio?”

“I’m dyin’ here, Iggy,” he said, looking down at his cock - which was definitely doing nothing of the sort. In fact, hearing Ignis’ voice seemed to renew its interest, his length twitching obscenely at the mere thought of Ignis being close by.

Ignis chuckled. “Are you now?” he asked. “Started without me after all, did you?” He made a tsking noise. “How very bad of you, Gladio.”

Gladio licked his lips. “You gonna punish me?”

“I’ve half a mind to.” He paused, and Gladio heard plastic shifting around in his arms. “In fact… I rather think you deserve a little punishment. Do something for me, would you?”

Gladio wasn’t the least bit put off by this change of game plan. “Name it,” he said.

“Go into my nightstand,” Ignis directed, “and look for the little red box at the back.”

Curious, Gladio did as he was told. He found the box easily enough - it wasn’t even hidden, just pushed out of the way. It was light in his hands, not even weighing a pound, with a little silver clasp at the front.

“Okay,” he said. “I got it.”

“Open it,” Ignis commanded. “And then put it on.”

Gladio set the phone aside for a second, switching it to speakerphone. He was excited now, wondering what Ignis wanted him to do. Was it a toy? Something he’d been saving for a special occasion? His fingers flicked at the clasp, lifting the top, and he looked inside with bated breath.

It was a cock ring - plain, green silicone, just big enough to slip around the head of an already hard dick.

He wasted no time putting it on, groaning at the sudden pressure. It was tight, almost too tight - but not quite. He could stand it. To prove it, he wrapped a fist around his length and started jerking, the muscles in his legs clenching at the sudden pleasure that rocketed through him.

“Gladio?”

“Yeah?” His voice was shaky, breathy.

And Iggy heard it, too, chuckling to himself. “I must admit, I hadn’t planned on this when I left the apartment… but that should make things a little more interesting, yes?” he murmured.

Gladio nodded, too busy moaning to bother with words. But Ignis wasn’t waiting for a reply - he’d already started saying something else.

“I’m on my way back now. Do try and keep yourself occupied until I get back and punish you myself.” His voice was teasing and sly, hardly cruel, and Gladio choked out a reply before hanging up the phone.

Bent on obeying Ignis’ commands, he chucked the empty box aside, moving back to the chair on shaky legs. He sat, leg sprawled wide, one hand still tugging insistently at his dick. The other drifted lower, tugging at his sac, lingering along the sensitive skin beneath his balls.

“Fuck,” he breathed, bucking up into his fist. “Fuck!”

He wasn’t sure how long it was before Ignis finally burst through the door, arms laden with shopping bags. Five minutes, ten, twenty - it was all a haze of pleasure to Gladio. But once he was there, eyes wide with desire, it seemed Ignis had scarcely a moment to waste. He took one look at Gladio and then threw all the bags to the ground, searching frantically for the one that held the sheets. He let out a triumphant noise when he found it, ripping off the packaging and setting to work on the bed. He made it in record time, dressing the pillows and tucking in the edges faster than Gladio would’ve thought possible.

“Eager?” he teased.

“If you could see yourself, you’d be eager too,” Ignis snapped. He yanked off his shirt, tossing it to the side, revealing a chest already flushed red with lust, and Gladio groaned, wishing he could reach out and touch him.

“Get on the bed,” Ignis snapped, moving to his belt, and then to his trousers. He shucked these off just quickly as he’d lost the shirt, though he kept his underwear on for the time being. It did nothing to hide his erection, a dark, wet spot on the front betraying his interest.

Again, Gladio obeyed, flopping down on his back. The movement jostled his cock and he had to fight not to grind down into the sheets.

Suddenly, Ignis was atop him, leaning forward to take Gladio’s lips in a searing kiss. He gave no quarter, prying Gladio’s mouth open with his tongue and then plunging in deep, fingers fisting in his hair and pulling in time with the motions of their mouths. A chorus of sounds poured from Gladio’s lips, and Ignis drank them up, one and all, greedy, desperate.

Gladio bucked up, grinding his cock into Ignis’ groin, and for a second, Ignis’ mouth went slack as he shuddered. Then his lips renewed their attack, his hands moving to press Gladio’s shoulders down, back into the bed.

“Stay still,” he murmured, biting at Gladio’s mouth, his voice gone husky and deep.

“Don’t wanna,” Gladio retorted, bucking his hips again.

He was in for it with that one. But it had been worth it, if only for a second, just to see the flash of heat spark in Iggy’s eyes.

“Shall I tie you up, then?” Ignis demanded, nails digging into Gladio’s skin. Gladio groaned, throwing his head to the side, cock twitching where it was trapped between their bodies. “Shall I get up, wait, set the mood the way I had intended to when I left?”

Gladio shook his head frantically. Fuck no, he didn’t want this to stop! Not when his cock was practically throbbing between his legs, his world reduced to little more than seeking out the rest of his pleasure.

“No? Then what should I do? Fuck you? You think you deserve this? After being so very bad?”

Gladio looked up, pleading.

“I’ve a better idea,” Ignis said suddenly, sitting up to reach for something above Gladio’s head. Gladio twisted, just in time to see Ignis flick open the cap on a bottle of lubricant. Watching him, Ignis poured some of the liquid on his fingers, warming it in his hand.

Then he shifted, reached behind himself and tore off his boxers, and promptly plunged one finger deep inside his ass.

“Shit!”

Every muscle in Gladio’s body tensed, hips stuttering of their own accord as he tried desperately to come. But the cock ring was still tight on him, preventing him from orgasm, and he let out a keening noise that had Ignis smirking above him.

“Don’t worry, love,” he murmured, breath hitching as a second finger joined the first. “I’m not a sadist. I’ll let you come - once I’ve had my fun, of course.”

He started fucking himself in earnest then, working himself open as Gladio watched, eyes wide, mouth dry with want. It wasn’t often that Ignis was so intent, so focused - most of the time, he let Gladio take the lead. Seeing him so in control like this, so forceful, so sure of himself as he took his pleasure...

Well, if Gladio could have gotten any harder, he would’ve.

As it was, he didn’t think it was humanly possible.

Ignis added one more finger before he was through, thoroughly preparing himself for Gladio’s cock. With each little noise he made, each little gasp or moan, he drove Gladio a little wilder, a little closer to total abandon. By the time he removed the fingers from his ass, wiping the excess lubricant on the remains of his underwear, Gladio was very nearly incoherent. He let out little more than a sated groan when Ignis lined himself up, one hand gripping at Gladio’s cock to keep it steady.

When he lifted up his hips, sliding down in one fluid motion on Gladio’s dick, Gladio couldn’t even manage that much.

Ignis barely gave himself time to adjust before he began rolling his hips back and forth, up and down, again and again and again. He braced himself on Gladio’s chest with one hand, fingers digging into taut muscle, the other used as leverage on Gladio’s knee. His pace was brutal, efficient, relentless - enough to have the both of them panting hard in mere minutes.

Gladio felt like he was fit to burst, gasping with each smack of Ignis’ ass against his hips. Gods, but it was good - too good. His hands were clenched in the sheets, hanging on for dear life as Ignis fucked him senseless.

Yeah. Fucked him. Fucked him from the fucking top.

It was hot, hot as only Ignis could be, watching him writhe on Gladio’s cock like he was doing a fucking dance. Gladio almost didn’t want it to end, even as he recognized the signs that Ignis was about to come, hard. But then again, if Ignis didn’t come, then Gladio didn’t come, and he thought he really might die if that didn’t happen soon, and so maybe tipping over into orgasm wasn’t so bad a thing.

As if he’d brought it on with just his thoughts, Ignis let out a sharp, sudden gasp, stiffening as he came. Hot spend splashed across Gladio’s chest, spurt after spurt, until he finally sat back with a sated groan, utterly spent.

He didn’t rest on his laurels for long though, rolling off to the side and reaching out for the cock ring, stretched tight around Gladio’s length. He pulled it off it with one, careful tug, leaning forward to catch Gladio’s lips in a heated kiss as he came, swallowing the hoarse shout that ripped its way out of his throat.

More come splattered Gladio’s stomach, eyes actually fucking rolling into the back of his head. His toes curled, his back arched, he nearly fucking sobbed as the orgasm tore through him. All the while, Ignis kept kissing him, his mouth warm and wet and wanting, and gods, was it everything Gladio needed to see him through it.

When he finally pulled away, Gladio could see straight again. Ignis was staring at him, glasses still, somehow, miraculously, perched on his nose.

“Well?” he said. “Have you learned your lesson about starting without me?”

Gladio chuckled, drawing him in for another kiss. “Maybe,” he said. “Might need a little more remindin’ later though… so no promises.”

Ignis snorted, shaking his head, but when he spoke, his voice was fond. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

Ignis made a noncommittal noise deep in his throat. Gladio took it as a yes.

He shifted, looking down when the movement made some of the come on his chest slide down to the sheet below. “Fuck,” he said, catching it with his finger. “You ever seen this much jizz before?”

Ignis surveyed his chest thoughtfully. “Outside of pornography? No.”

“Haven’t come that hard in years,” Gladio muttered. Another glob slid down the side of his ribs then, this time too fast for him to catch. It pooled on the new sheets, leaving a darker spot on the red fabric. “Shit.” He looked up at Ignis, sheepish. “Guess we gotta do laundry now, huh?”

“Hmm?” Ignis blinked. “Oh, no. I bought two pairs of sheets. This is just the spare set.”

Gladio frowned. “You-“

“I had a feeling we’d be getting them dirty,” Ignis replied, smirking. “And I knew I’d be in no mood to clean up afterwards.”

Gladio couldn’t help it - he laughed. Ignoring Ignis’ yelp of protest, he slung an arm around his lover and drew him in close. “I fucking love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ temple. “You know that?”

“So you’ve told me.” Ignis let out an affectionate sigh, ceasing his struggles and collapsing atop Gladio’s chest. “Numerous times.”

“And I’m always gonna say it once more.”

“Hopeless,” Ignis muttered, shaking his head. But there was a the pleased flush on his cheeks as he buried his head in the crook of Gladio’s neck, his face betraying his true feelings.

He liked it when Gladio was sappy.

He liked it when Gladio got mushy.

But he’d also never admit it aloud.

Which was why, Gladio thought, he would never stop showering Ignis with affection.

Never.

Not in a million years.

He pulled Ignis a little closer to him then, shifting his weight so it lay more comfortably, and together, they drifted off to sleep in their new bed, utterly exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to everyone who’s participated in Gladnis Week so far, whether it’s writing, reading, drawing, or just squealing in tandem. It’s been great, and there’s so much more to come! 
> 
> (to come. hah! get it?)
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated, if you feel like leaving any :)


End file.
